MCU/G
G.H. Gabe Jones Gabriel Gamma radiation Gamora Gamora was raised as the daughter of Thanos, who actually appreciated her more than he did his own daughter, Nebula. Thanos had brokered a deal with the Kree warlord Ronan the Accuser to acquire the Infinity Gems. With such power, he would be able to lay waste to entire planets. Though she worked as an assassin, Gamora could not stand idly by while Ronan and her father set out to destroy the homeworld of the Nova Corps, Xandar. Ronan hired her to find one of the gems, which resided inside of an orb. However, her true plan was to make sure that the orb would never get into Thanos' hands. Gamora traveled to the prison world of Kyln, where she learned that the orb was now in the possession of an Earthling space pirate named Peter Quill. She stole the orb from Peter, which invariably brought her into contact with two alien bounty hunters named Rocket and Groot. All of them were captured by agents of the Nova Corps and placed in prison. On Kyln, Gamora met a brutish inmate named Drax the Destroyer. Like she, Drax wanted to destroy Ronan, whom he blamed for the slaughter of his family. When Peter Quill discovered that Gamora wanted to betray Ronan, he invited her to become part of a group that could break out of the prison and keep the orb safely protected from him (the fact that it was worth a lot of money was also an incentive for Quill). Ronan and Nebula tracked Gamora to a marketplace in Knowhere - located inside the desiccated skull of a Celestial. The group split up and tried to escape, but Nebula destroyed Gamora's ship, leaving her to die in space. She likely would have perished had Peter Quill not ventured into the vacuum of space from his own ship, The Milano, and rescued her. He gave her his helmet, which allowed her to breathe, but also healed her injuries from exposure. Gamora confronted her sister again during the Battle of Xandar. Gamora proved victorious, and Nebula nearly fell to her doom. Some part of Gamora did not wish to see her sister die, and she reached out to her, but Nebula sacrificed her own hand, preferring instead to fall to her doom rather than be saved by Gamora. Gamora, Rocket, Drax and Peter risked everything to stop Ronan. The tapped into the power of the Infinity Gem, at great risk to themselves, and used it to destroy Ronan. Though the threat of Ronan the Accuser was gone, there was still the lingering presence of Thanos awaiting on the horizon. Gamora chose to remain with this hodgepodge group of freedom fighters who had come to refer to themselves as the Guardians of the Galaxy. Garrett Garthan Saal George Kotsiopoulos Georges Batroc Georgi Luchkov GH 325 Gilmore Hodge Glenn Talbot Grant Ward Gravitonium Groot Grundroth Guardians of the Galaxy The Guardians of the Galaxy are a team of intergalactic outlaws - each one of them, hailing from different races. The original band consisted of the Earth human Peter Quill, the green-skinned alien, Gamora, the powerhouse known as Drax, a raccoon-like thief named Rocket, and a sentient plant called Groot. Later members of the group included Yondu Udonta, and a former foe named Nebula. They were first brought together when the Kree accuser known as Ronan acquired an infinity stone known as the Orb, which he was to deliver to the mad Titan, Thanos. Each of the Guardians wanted the Orb for themselves, mostly for profit, but when they realized its destructive potential, they worked together to keep it away from Ronan. It was actually Ronan who sarcastically bequethed them the name "Guardians of the Galaxy". Through their battles with Ronan, they succeeded in saving the world of Xandar, destroyed Ronan, and by extension, saved the entire galaxy. The group remained together, and made their fortunes as treasure hunters for hire. One such mission involved recovering Anulax batteries for a race known as the Sovereign. Shortly following this, Peter Quill learned more about his true parentage when he met his father - a Celestial known as Ego. Ego wanted to use the added power given by Peter's hybrid heritage to hit the 'reset' button on the galaxy, giving everything a fresh start. The Guardians fought against him, now aided by the former Ravager known as Yondu Udonta. Yondu sacrificed himself in order to help them destroy Ego. Gulmira Gungnir